User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Burst Species and Origin Species
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the powerful Burst Species and Origin Species! Zerureusu Let's start with the first Burst Species introduced in Frontier, Zerureusu! At first, this guy looks like a plain white Rathalos but, that's until it transforms! Depending on the types of weapons used on it, it'll actually turn its weakness into an advantage! If a hunter is using Hammer on Zerureusu's head than it transform its head, revealing two giant horns to counter it! Hell, it can use them to drill through the Tower with ease! BGMs Interesting Facts *Zerureusu is the 4th species of Rathalos ever discovered. *A few of them might have been mistaken for Silver Rathalos in the past. *Zerureusu only appears in the Towers when light shows up in the area and hits the Towers. This has been happening since ancient times. **Most of this suggest to migrational behavior during certain times to some fans. *Zerureusu was only really pictured in legends which each legend varies for this monster. Some legends say that Zerureusu is a sacred monster while others say Zerureusu is a sinister evil monster. **Each legend comes from different regions. *He comes from another closely related species of Rath that took its own evolutionary path. *Its unknown if Zerureusu and the UNKNOWN are the same species though Zerureusu has been confirmed to be the 4th species of Rathalos. *His scales shine a bright white and some of them have a pure white glow. *The shell looks pale and is brittle but interestingly its shape, hardness, and power change not just depending on its enemy but also on their environment. *The fluids found inside of Zerureusu are completely different from the body fluids found inside of the Rathalos. As soon as these fluids are exposed to air, large crystals will appear on either his head, tail, or legs. It is believed that light from the sun is involved with the energy Zerureusu shoots. *His tail has pale crystals on them and it releases many little particles like Shantien. When his tail is cut, he releases many of those particles out of his tale. The tale is also used like a sword and is able to both slash and cut. *The spikes on his lower jaws are strong enough to hollow through rock from the Towers. They increase in size to defend against impact attacks. *The wing claws both are used to tear through prey and to protect his fragile wings. They are used as long range weapons. When the crystals on its wings appear, Zerureusu is capable of high speed flying like Shantien. *Zerureusu's foot claws have excellent fire resistance and aren't used by Zerureusu much though they are hard enough to tear through hard rock. *His bone marrow produces the blood that supports his abilities and it too shines pale. *Its confirmed that all Zerureusu are male. Meraginasu See Khezu? You aren't the only blind monster! Meraginasu is a quick relentless predator of the caves! Like Zerureusu, it to is a Burst Species and blind one at that! It may not be able to smell or see you but, it can hear you! True, you can easily stay quiet and walk past it easily, however, if it hears one small noise... Consider writing your will fast... BGMs Interesting Facts *Meraginasu is believed to be a close relative of Espinas. *It was thought to be extinct and was known from fossils of them but were recently rediscovered living underground, untouched by time. Meraginasu lives in the deepest and darkest caves of the Tide Island. *Meraginasu is completely blind. In order to see with it uses its powerful well-developed hearing to find prey. It will constantly listen to find prey while roaming around. When it identifies possible prey, it will turn to try to face it, gold markings will glow on its body, and it will relentlessly attack threats until their dead or can't hear them anymore. **Sonic Bombs don't effect it because they have a different sound frequency that doesn't bother Meraginasu. *Its roar can crack the ground around it easily. *The Darkness Element is Ice + Dragon and is used by Meraginasu. It uses this element for its shocking mind blowing speed and to produce some of its attacks such as its roar, breath, and tornado. Its tail mainly produces the element and shoots out the element like a rocket from its tail for its speed. *Its scales can produce a high pitch sound if you rub them together. Some of them glow a bright gold. *The thorns all over its body are used to protect it from falling rocks while digging. *It will wrap its horn with wind and actually use its horn like a drill to burrow through the caves. *Its tail has good heat resistance. *The fluids its body produces is important for the research of the Tide Island ecosystem. Their blood is vibrant in color and actually considered to be golden in color. *Special crystals found inside Meraginasu might actually be the source of the Darkness Element in Meraginasu. These crystals completely engulf light and are apart of some of its organs. Diorekkusu Another powerful Burst Species! Diorekkusu is the magnetic cousin of Tigrex that lives highest in the tree tops of the Great Forest. It may look blue in color at first but, in reality, Diorekkusu has soft gray scales. These scales make it look fairly old for a Tigrex. I wonder if we'll ever see Diorekkusu meet Molten Tigrex? BGM Interesting Facts *Diorekkusu is a Flying Wyvern Species that has evolved electrical abilities for both hunting and for protection. *It is a Tigrex Species but unlike other known Tigrex Species, its scales are extremely soft. It overall is a Tigrex through and through from its characteristics. *To protect its soft scales, it uses magnetism to make itself an armor out of ore. From high amounts of electricity coming from Diorekkusu's body, the ore armor will become blue in color. *The ore will fall off when impacted by attacks. *Diorekkusu also use magnetism to increase the power of attacks and to increase its speed with certain attacks. With older Diorekkusu, they will use it to change their environment for a short period of time and use it to their advantage to take down prey. *Its ecology is similar to Tigrex's though quite different. *Its roars are powerful but combined with electricity, they become twice as deadly. *Most electricity flows greatly through its head, legs, wings, and tail. When charging from any of these parts, its armor around that area becomes weaker to attack while charging up. Some of those parts will also change color, when it uses charged attacks plus its believed to have organs in those parts that help it produce lightning. *Diorekkusu is described to be as fast as lightning. Before running, it will pick up electricity in its legs in order to run fast. *Diorekkusu is considered to be one of the most dangerous Tigrex Species and Flying Wyvern Species around. **It is even said to have killed a few hunters. *Its bone marrow is charged with lightning and its tail charged as well, even after being cut off. *Its scales are always charged. *A Diorekkusu's shell can absorb large amounts of lightning. *Even with armor on its body, it doesn't lose its speed. *Diorekkusu is gray in color and is blue with its armor. Garuba Daora This is another infamous Burst Species. Garuba Daora is one of the several subspecies of Kushala Daora known in the MH World and it sure shows how they can greatly vary! Garuba Daora also uses the mighty Wind Element, making it possible for hunters to actually finally use it on monsters! BGM Interesting Facts *Garuba Daora was told about in the same legends as Shantien and was said to be living high in the skies. *Its body shape and its appearance is similar to Kushala Daora but its golden color is said to be an adaption to a different environment. Its a Kushala Daora who has adapted to a different environment. **Its actually a different breed of Kushala Daora. *Its golden color and crystals are from it feeding on special ores and river stones. From constantly feeding on the ores, it has developed crystals on certain parts of its body. **These ores come from rivers and other bodies of water found in its environment, which is unknown. **Its gold color has helped it adapt to its different environment. *Unlike Kushala Daora, it can't make storms and is usually seen in clear skies without a cloud in sight. *The Female Guild Master that appeared in G5 was actually spotted it while on the Large Exploration Ship and it is requested by the Guild Master to hunt it down. From Shantien being found in those skies and attacking multiple ships, her trip was delayed for a little while from the skies being dangerous. When she was finally transported on the ship to Mezeporta, she wasn't attacked by Shantien but she saw another Elder Dragon of legends, Garuba Daora, confirming its existence. Thankfully, Garuba Daora didn't see the ship while she was on it are it might've and would have attacked it. *Like Kushala Daora, it uses a different element known as Wind but the gold dust around it make it different. Its attacks are said to be both cold and electrical. *With many of its attacks, it combines them with a golden dust found around itself and also uses this dust to manipulate the crystals as another means of attacking. **The golden dust, according to some eyewitnesses, makes it harder to see it and this is the reason why it hasn't been confirmed to be real known. *Shantien is said to be highly territorial and protect its territory in the skies but from what was the big question. It seems that Garuba Daora might be that what. **The only problem is that its unknown where Garuba Daora is found and its said that Shantien lives in completely different areas from Garuba Daora. *Garuba Daora's shell was originally silver but changed to a golden color after some years from the gold dust found in the water it drinks. *Their quartz on the head, claws, tail, and wings have formed on them due to their diet. **They are very transparent and they can release a large amount of light around the Garuba Daora that can potentially destroy or heavily burn the area around them. *The tail has adapted to changes in Garuba Daora's environment in order to help support it in its environment. Varusaburosu And this is why you never let a Blos go to the Volcano! The final Burst Species of Frontier, Varusaburosu! This beast is living in the Volcano for one reason. A super powered cactus that grants it immense strength, turning its burning flames purple in color! Once it gets a hold of the cactus, Varusaburosu turns into a god dang killing machine! BGM Interesting Facts *In ancient times, a huge long drought struck the desert, causing many oases in the desert to dry up completely. Due to this long drought, Varusaburosu's ancestor moved to harsher volcanic regions and evolved to fit with this harsh environment. The reason why Varusaburosu's species stayed in the Volcano is because of a particular cactus found only in the Volcano. *Varusaburosu gets the title, Flame Horn Wyvern, due to fire coming from its horns. **Fire comes from its tail and horns due to a flammable gas that it produces inside its body, which ignites when exposed to air. *Varusaburosu have an obsession over the cactus. This obsession makes Varusaburosu super aggressive causing it to relentlessly attack foes that are holding the cactus. The reason for this obsession is because the cactus will dramatically increase the physical strength of Varusaburosu and without the cactus being eaten its very own flames will slowly disappear, making it a lot weaker. **When eaten, Varusaburosu’s fire will turn purple. This shows the cactus has increased its strength. *The cactus is covered in many thorns. These thorns don’t bother Varusaburosu but the thorns can cut into other creatures quite easily. *Varusaburosu's carapace has high heat and is said to be deformed along with blackened by the heat. *The shell of this Varusaburosu is hotter, better quality, and harder. The chance of this shell going bad is pretty much impossible. *Varusaburosu's tusk are sharp and has some weight to it. **Some tusks are thicker and sharper. These can't be processed until cooled, do to the tusk being hot to the touch with your bare hands. *Just by drooling blood on the ground, it will leave behind smoke on the ground. *Some of the finest blood from a Varusaburosu, it will ignite the moment it comes in contact with hot air *The rare gem produced inside Varusaburosu's body has a chance of exploding, leaving behind quite a shock. *Their tail has a very distinctive appearance. From the tail of Varusaburosu, a flammable gas is produced inside the tail. *Varusaburosu's horns are said to have gotten harder from its constant digging through the hard earth. **The harder horns are used for decorations. *Varusaburosu's concept was to mix Diablos with a stove. Gureadomosu Finally! The first Origin Species, Gureadomosu, Gravios's ancestor! I have to say this thing amazed me when I first saw it and still does, especially from the way it uses the Water Element! Now I wonder how it react to Gravios? BGM Interesting Facts *In ancient times, Gureadomosu lived in the many oases in the desert for water due to their semiaquatic behavior. Though in those times a huge long drought struck the desert, causing many oases in the desert to dry up completely. Due to this long drought, most Gureadomosu left the desert and moved to new lands in search for a water source. Some Gureadomosu, however, moved to the underground lakes in the desert and began almost exclusively living in them. However, recently water has began to decrease in these underground lakes, causing some Gureadomosu to move to the surface in search of a new water source. Nobody knew about their existence until recently. **The Gureadomosu that went to new lands eventually became the Armored Wyvern', Gravios. *Due to Gureadomosu being a very ancient species, the Guild wanted hunters to capture specimens so they could study them. However, traps were found to not work on them. Despite this Gureadomosu are allowed to be hunted due to them affecting the desert’s ecosystem in a very major way. *Moss has been found to be growing on their shell plus their shells look brittle from the conditions they live in. The moss gives Gureadomosu better camouflage, helping it mimic the rocks in the caves. *The tubes found throughout parts of their body are used for capturing and sucking up large amounts of water inside their body. Gureadomosu store vast amounts of water inside their body so they can survive in the hot desert during long droughts or when a water source they live in dries out. However, the tubes are also used to shoot out vast amounts of water when trying to protect themselves from threats. When angered, these wyverns will send water in all their tubes in preparation to fight off its predator. The force of the water can even injure monsters like Plesioth with ease. *Gureadomosu are said to use most of their water at close range to protect themselves, giving them the title, Water Fortress Wyvern. *The more water a Gureadomosu uses, the more powerful its attacks. *Gureadomosu are actually able to swim in water. *Gureadomosu make up for their huge bulk by using their tail to shoot water out like a jet to move. *A Gureadomosu’s shell is covered with moss and has tubes that sends water throughout its body. Some shells are finely grown or developed. *Its skin has good water retention and strength. In some cases, the skin is leather-like and with a single squeeze water comes out! *Moss found on Gureadomosu only gathers and grows in clean water. This moss is known to only grow on Gureadomosu. **Its suggested that this moss and Gureadomosu have a symbiotic relationship. *A special gem formed inside Gureadomosu only comes from monsters that have lived in ancient times. It is enough to feel the very beginnings of life. *The tubes are flexible. By stretching the tubes it aids in discharging water plus adjusting the very water pressure. *The tail has a very specific shape. It allows to propel themselves like a jet. From moss covering the tail, it is needed to process and carefully removed. *Their water sac is water that is ready to drink! The water has somehow been purified inside Gureadomosu’s body but how is a mystery. *The surface of the wings is cool. The wings have weight to them do to due to all the moisture inside the wings. Yama Kurai Yama Kurai! Oh, you trolled your appearance back in G3.2 before eventually appearing in G8 as an Origin Species! Despite the long wait, you did leave a giant garden for the hunters to fight! This garden just so happened to want to kill us as violently as possible, including the dang trees! BGM Interesting Facts *Yama Kurai is a giant found in the Highland though it is unknown where it was in the Highland and why suddenly it has appeared. *There is no documents or archives on this thing, even from ancient times. No documents even mentioned sightings of them so it is likely it may appear in other habitats. **There is a theory that Yama Kurai could've been confused with Yama Tsukami due to different Yama Tsukami being seen before. **The Elder Dragon Observation Teams have encountered and found Yama Tsukami in Fonron that vary in size and color. Their theories are that they are either adults and juveniles, subspecies, or environmental conditions. Most of the teams agree that is due to environmental conditions that there is many different Yama Tsukami. *Yama Kurai is called one of the few ancient, origin monsters untouched by time. From this the Guild plan on investigating this species immediately. *Yama Kurai has plants and even trees covering its body, making it a sort of living forest. These plants and trees don't exist in any known areas. The plants are able to grow on Yama Kurai through the blood it produces, which are rich with nutrients. *While fighting, some of the plants on its body will fall off for some attacks but regrow on the ground extremely quick due to how rich nutrients are. This nutrients even rapidly grows some plants in environments sort of like Inagami. *Despite being similar to Yama Tsukami, Yama Kurai has one major difference from Yama Tsukami. Yama Kurai is able to produce substance that contains different types of poisons. It is theorized that Yama Kurai might have gotten the poisons from constant feeding after many, many years animals and plants. **It seems the gold eyes and gold teeth might be partly due to the poisons. *Like Yama Tsukami, it has special Great Thunderbugs living inside its body. *It is said that Yama Kurai can actually walk on the ground using its limbs. *It isn't said whether Yama Kurai is the ancestor of Yama Tsukami or not though it too is called the Oldest Elder Dragon. So there is a chance that Yama Kurai could be an older Yama Tsukami. *Its skin is stretchy. *Strangely, it has thick hair on its body that can faintly be seen. *The gold teeth get their color from both dirt and digestive juices inside Yama Kurai, damaging the teeth. From the teeth's size, they don't dissolve. **Some Yama Kurai have shiny gold teeth that glow like light. *Yama Kurai's blood is rich with nutrients. It is said that drinking this blood grants immortality. *On Yama Kurai's body are seeds. These seeds grew into trees rapidly with just a single powerful shock or hit. From this, it is very difficult to use them for materials. *Its tripe is where the Thunderbugs are raised up and where its poison is contained. The gastric juices inside of it are very powerful. Toa Tesukatora This Origin Species might've always been a dream for people! An Ice Element Teostra/Lunastra! Not exactly what I expected of one but, it still works! BGM Interesting Facts *Every year in the Snowy Mountains, massive blizzards are caused by Toa Tesukatora. Due to how unusually violent the blizzards were, the Hunter's Guild began to believe it was an Elder Dragon of some kind and later discovered Toa Tesukatora. *From its appearance, Toa Tesukatora is believed to be a close relative of Teostra by the Hunter's Guild. *Toa Tesukatora can walk straight through blizzards with ease, unlike most creatures that are stopped in their tracks by blizzards. *Toa Tesukatora has explosive powder that can come from its wings and by shaking its horns. This explosive powder rapidly cools water around it to produce snow and ice. *Its scales are as clear as ice with cold air around them. Even when cut off, the scales keep their beauty. *Toa Tesukatora's mane is completely frozen though keeps its form. Even in heat, this mane never melts. *Like Teostra, Toa Tesukatora horns symbolize power with their stunning beauty. This power even controls the sky. *Its tail has a blue shine that combines beauty and durability. *Toa Tesukatora's gem is a mixture of black and white with freezing cold air surrounding it. This gem shows how it is king. Questions *Did you learn anything new? *Which is your favorite Burst Species? *Which is your least favorite Burst Species? *Which is your favorite Origin Species? *Which is your least favorite Origin Species? *What monsters would you like to see get a Burst/Origin Species relative? *From Burst Species design motif/concepts be combining a classic monster with a device, such as a fan or stove, what monster and device would you combine together? *Do you think these monsters could work well for the Main Series? *Do you think Frontier's developers will eventually make some of these monsters stronger? *What could be the next species they come up with after the Origin Species? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs